


CrossFit Jesus

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins decides to head to church despite not being religious in order to track down ex-Shield members, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns, and ask for their forgiveness.





	CrossFit Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER TO HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE! ♡♥ x)

Dean Ambrose was attending church with his best friend, Roman Reigns, and his wife Galina Anoa'i, when they happen to spot ex-Shield member, Seth Rollins.

"What's he doing here? He's not even religious." Dean said, baffled at the sight he's seeing.

"Calm down, I'll make him leave..." Roman said, before getting his arm pulled back by his friend.

"Wait, not so fast... I'll do it." Dean said, looking like he was ready for a brawl or something.

"Dean... we're in church!" Galina loudly whispered, she didn't wanna be thrown out.

"Yeah, this really isn't the time or place for that sh!t..." Roman said, before getting his hand slapped by his wife.

"Language." Galina said, forcing an apology outta him.

"I'll be right back..." Dean said, he couldn't care less about their concerns for the churchgoers.

Seth was kicking some rocks outside when he saw Dean quickly approaching him, "You came!" Seth said, a preacher told him that he could find them there on Sundays.

"I thought I was safe here..." Dean said, but after catching a glance of Seth's heartbreaking face... he regret it. "Look... I'm sor-" Dean added, before being interrupted.

"Hey, don't be... I mean, it's me after all." Seth said, feeling like he doesn't deserve to be loved by anyone.

"Shhh, don't say that." Dean said, walking over to embrace him with a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dean... I really hurt you... which ended up breaking me." Seth said, with tears streaming down his face.

"I said shhh." Dean said, holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D i love you all! ♥ :)


End file.
